2 Names, 1 Quote!
by Kibbskins
Summary: Same idea as F. A. Star Hawk's Random Lots -which are awesome-, except it's a little bit different. Random pairings and yaoi all around!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, hey everybody! I totally copied F. A. Star Hawk's idea soooo... credit for the idea goes to her. I've modified it a bit though. Instead of picking one name and consistently using Sena I'm picking two different names, and they might get recycled pretty fast. I'm just getting my friends to randomly pick out the names and quotes. If you want to send in a quote that's cool. It'll go into the pile with all the other quotes and it'll be drawn eventually. Like I literally have two plastic bags labeled Names and Quotes and I pick out two names and one quote. Then the names go back into the bag and the quotes go in the trash. So yeah…That's everything.

I don't own Eyeshield 21~ (Surprisingly enough)

Names: Yamato, Sakuraba

Quote: "Holster that weapon!"

Drawn By: My friend Lillian.

--

Sakuraba stepped into the convenience store on his way back to the dormitories, intending to buy a bottle of water for the trip. He had just finished his daily run and was incredibly thirsty.

He turned down the aisle, heading for the coolers in the back of the store, when he bumped into someone a couple of centimeters taller than him. Sakuraba didn't meet many people taller than his 186 centimeters off the field.

"Excuse me--!" Sakuraba said offhandedly, looking up at the person he had just run into. He gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, I'm _so_ sorry! You're Teikoku's running back, Yamato Takeru!" He practically gaped, unable to believe who he had bumped into. He had not been expecting to smack right into one of Japan's most talented American Football players!

"Yeah, you go to Oujou, right? You're the wide receiver." Yamato asked hesitantly, unsure if he was right.

"Th-That's right." Sakuraba could barely believe he was talking to Yamato Takeru!

"Put the money in the bag!" A loud voice reverberated through the small store.

Sakuraba spun around, only to be grabbed from behind by Yamato, falling back and hitting the taller boy's chest. Warmth spread through him and he blushed, embarrassed, as Yamato leaned in to whisper to him, his breath tickling Sakuraba's ear in a teasing fashion.

"Stay here!"

Yamato strode forward yelling out challengingly, "You there, holster your weapon!"

The man turned around. Seconds later Yamato hit him hard in the chest with his shoulder, charging forward as if in a game, knocking the would-be criminal to the floor. The man's head hit the counter with a loud cracking noise.

Sakuraba bit back a yell, startled by the sound. He was relieved the gun hadn't gone off and hit Yamato or himself.

Yamato grabbed his arm and soon they were racing through the streets, passing businessmen and old ladies who turned to glare disapprovingly at the two tall boys.

They stopped in an alleyway, Sakuraba breathing hard due to his earlier exercise. "That was incredible!" He exclaimed, "I almost can't believe you did that!"

"It was pretty crazy, wasn't it? Yamato grinned at him and laughed. Sakuraba joined in, finding the whole situation quite ridiculous.

A hand touched the top of his head, strong fingers threading through his hair and running through it lightly.

"I'll see you around then." And he was gone.

--

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

This one's a companion to my drabble Body Type, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it now.

I don't own Eyeshield 21

Names: Suzuna, Sakuraba

Quote: "Whoa! Whoa! Put that away!"

Drawn By: My boyfriend Dustin.

--

"Sena!" Suzuna greeted him. She held her hands behind her back, as if to hide something.

"Hi Suzuna. What's up?" Sena smiled somewhat warily at the peppy devilbat cheerleader. It was never a good idea to let his guard down in her presence. The Huh-Huh brothers swore she was the female Hiruma. Sena wasn't brave enough – or stupid enough – to test their theory.

"Nothing much."Suzuna scanned the room, before deciding it was safe to act. Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou were all waiting in the locker room and nobody else was around.

Suzuna's eyes took on an odd gleam and Sena had just decided it was time to go see if he could find Mamori, when she pounced on him, dragging him into the locker room where the brother's grabbed him.

Shrieks could be heard from the locker room… not that anyone could hear them. Everyone else had already left, afternoon practice had ended thirty minutes ago and Sena was just waiting to walk home with the Huh-Huh brothers who lived in the same area as Sena.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put that away!" Sena screamed from the locker room. His manhood was officially dead.

The brothers were right, Suzuna was a female Hiruma.

--

"Well?" Sakuraba asked breathless, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"You were right… Shin walked right on past him, barely even said hello." Suzuna answered sulkily. Now she had to pay up the thousand yen she had bet on Shin noticing Sena's dress.

Shin was so gonna get it for this.

--

Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Omg this one was really just odd. It was just really difficult. SO strange….

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Names: Musashi, Gaou

Quote: "I've got three in the last five minutes."

Drawn By: My friend Rashika.

--

Musashi was using the field that the Japanese team was allowed to practice on to kick a couple of footballs around. An eerie chill crept up his spine, as if he was being watched. He turned around to face the giant lineman, Gaou.

Musashi wasn't too familiar with Gaou, so he simply said, "Hello." Then went back to kicking.

Gaou waited for Musashi to score before speaking, his low voice almost a growl, "That's the only thing you can do right? Just kick balls?"

Warning bells went off in Musashi's head as Gaou stalked closer to him, he answered him cautiously, "Yeah, but I've got to use a lot of power and accuracy to score."

"Let me try." Musashi backed off, not wanting to be anywhere near Gaou when he kicked the football. He watched from a safe distance as Gaou tried to kick the ball high and far enough to score. They went about as far as Musashi's kicks, but they were all over the place. Few of them actually went inside the goal.

Musashi walked over when it seemed Gaou had gotten too frustrated to continue, "Your technique leaves something to be desired. You wouldn't score many points with that kick."

"Tch, I've got three in the last five minutes, old man." Gaou walked off the field, unable to see Musashi roll his eyes at him.

--

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Names: Hiruma, Takami

Quote: "We are going to rip off your testicles and slash your tires!"

--

Agon slammed Hiruma into the lockers, kissing him forcefully, sliding his hands up the black shirt and flicking the blond's nipples. Hiruma moaned into Agon's mouth, Agon smirked proudly.

"You like that, huh, bitch?" Hiruma ripped off Agon's sunglasses and flung them into the lockers across from them in response. The designer glasses hit the lockers hard, cracking and breaking.

"Don't fucking stop, fucking dreads!" Hiruma muttered threateningly. They continued for a while, both of their shirts falling to the floor in a hurry. Agon was in the process of undoing Hiruma's pants when they were interrupted by a gasp from behind them.

Hiruma growled and wrenched himself away from the dark-haired quarterback trying to get into his pants.

"We are going to rip off your testicles and slash your tires if you don't get the _fuck_ out of here right _now_."

Takami gulped and said, without thinking, "But I don't own a car."

"You still have balls don't you?" Agon yelled, not bothering to turn around, going back to Hiruma's pants.

Takami hurriedly left the room, holding his crotch protectively. He wished he'd never accepted Agon's offer to come to America, if he hadn't, he'd never have had to see _**that!**_

--

Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Names: Akaba, Agon

Quote: "Yeah but you put it there!"

Agon watched the red-haired fullback rush though the locker room, flinging lockers open willy-nilly.

"Where's my guitar?!" He yelled, frustrated, "This is totally messing up my rhythm!"

Agon snorted. Guitar-boy and his whimsical musical speech. Pansy. That's why Agon had decided to hide his guitar, though maybe that had been going a bit far. Agon rolled his eyes, nothing he did was ever too much. It was always just right. He turned a page of his magazine.

Akaba spun around at the noise, immediately honing in on the tanned quarterback, "Have you seen my guitar?"

Agon shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." Try YES, I hid your fucking guitar in Gaou's locker!

"You did what?!?!" Akaba exclaimed before instantly making his way to the lineman's locker.

Hmm, did he say that out loud? Whatever. He smirked triumphantly as a high pitched girly shriek came from the direction of Gaou's locker. Akaba raced around to Agon, his face the picture of outrage.

"Why the fuck is my guitar lying broken on the floor?!" He screamed, his eyes filled with unshed tears for his beloved guitar.

Agon shrugged, looking up at Akaba confrontationally, "I don't know, I didn't do."

"Yeah but you put it there!" Akaba stormed out angrily, broken guitar clutched in his hands.

Agon sighed, a twinge of regret snaking through him before he could crush it. Maybe he shouldn't be so mean to his teammates. He snorted at the thought, the regret gone. Hanging around all this trash was starting to make him sound like fucking Unsui!

--

Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Names: Mamori, Juumonji

Quote: "I like to watch you."

--

A blonde head turned around and she dove behind a row of bushes as fast as she could, her heart beating a tattoo against her chest. She desperately wished she had been fast enough, that they hadn't seen her.

"Mamori-neechan?" A confused voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mamori looked up to find Sena and Juumonji staring down at her. Both were still dressed in their school uniforms.

"I like to watch you!" She blurted out, "I mean, I watch you to make sure that you're not hurting Sena!" She added quickly, noticing their odd looks, pointing her finger accusingly at Juumonji.

Juumonji and Sena shared a look before Juumonji asked, "Why would I hurt Sena?"

Mamori stood up angrily, absently brushing leaves and dirt off her own uniform, "You've been forcing Sena to be your gopher again haven't you? That's why you keep meeting in secret. You're bullying him again!"

Sena calmly walked forward and took Mamori's hands in his, and said quietly, not wanting to shock the poor girl, "Mamori-neechan, Juumonji-kun is my boyfriend."

--

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Names: Akaba, Takami

Quote: "You haven't scored once today!"

Team Japan was practicing on the practice fields. The practice fields weren't as long as a real field, but there were two fields side-by-side, allowing almost the whole team – including the reserve players – to practice.

In one game, Shin and Sena were chasing each other around on the field and judging by Sena's laughter, it didn't have much to do with the game. Hiruma was yelling off field at Musashi, tying to get him to join in, but Musashi just laid back and tipped his hat down coveting his eyes. Kid quickly followed suit. Chuubou and Gaou were facing off, both being on the line and on opposing teams. Gaou was getting increasingly annoyed as Chuubou continued to beat him.

In the other game, Takami and Sakuraba were practicing their Everest Pass. Akaba was their running back, but each and every time Takami threw the ball and never passed it to Akaba for a running play. And each and every time Sakuraba was stopped by a combination of Monta, Taka, Ikkuyu, and Kisaragi.

At their next huddle Akaba took Takami aside. "Look, I know Sakuraba's your old teammate, but he keeps getting stopped! I'm faster than anyone on the other team, so I can actually score. Let me run the ball."

"No," Takami's glasses flashed, a hint of annoyance visible on his face, "I want to see if Sakuraba can get the ball."

"Well I want to fucking score! And you haven't scored once today!" He stalked off back to the team tossing another comment over his shoulder, "Let's see if the rest of the team wants me or Sakuraba to get the ball."

Akaba grinned at the dirty look Takami shot him on his forth touchdown. Victory was soo sweet.


End file.
